With the advancement in technology, mobile devices are capable of collecting real-time motion status for one or more users. However, privacy concerns and battery consumption restricts the willingness of one or more users to access mobile device applications (e.g. GPS) and share information on their motion status. Since, knowledge about a user's motion status is important, service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing a method that detects motion status of one or more users in a private, power efficient, and GPS independent manner.